BamaBuc
__TOC__ BamaBuc, better known as Bama, is the ruler of the nation of Capstonia and a member of Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Bama is also an active poster on the Cyber Nations Forums. He was previously the ruler of the Alabama Nation, United Dixie, Reformed Alabama, and Dixieland Delight. Bama arrived on Planet Bob and joined The Order Of Light on July 23, 2007 and quickly got involved as a diplomat. Soon after, he fought with TOOL in the Unjust War, fighting IRON nations including future president Peron. Incidentally, all three members of Bama's informal fireteam ended up joining IRON later. After the war, Bama was elected to TOOL's Council and later appointed as foreign affairs leader. In this capacity he negotiated several treaties, including the IRON and TPF MDoAPs that were TOOL's foreign policy bedrock for the remainder of its existence. Bama and several other TOOL officials also led the effort to overhaul and streamline the alliance, which had to that point not been organized sustainably. In mid-2008 Bama retired from his job as Hand of Foreign Affairs. He later returned to TOOL's Council for several months. In April 2009 he departed to fight for The Phoenix Federation in the Karma War. After the war he returned to TOOL and stayed there in quiet retirement. He fought in the BiPolar War before departing Planet Bob in the fall of 2010. Bama returned to Bob and TOOL just after Christmas of that year, and found that TOOL had suffered a large exodus and was near collapse. He returned to government and began working to turn things around, but the onset of the Everything Must Die war spelled the last nail in TOOL's coffin. He went with the majority of TOOL members back to TPF, where he served as Minister of Foreign Affairs before again departing Bob at the end of that summer. Bama did not return for a year, with the exception of a few days unaligned during the Grudge War that winter. He returned to Bob in earnest during the Dave War of summer 2012, joining IRON a few weeks later. History Bama would like for you to know that there is no freaking way he is ever going to go back and try to finish writing something this detailed, and that he has no idea why he ever thought it was a good idea to start. Early Days Bama created the Alabama Nation on July 23, 2008. He immediately joined The Order Of Light, having been recruited from offsite by The Great Laxer. During this time, TOOL had only recently made its entrance to the world stage due to a highly successful recruiting program. Around this time, TOOL became a protectorate of powerful White alliances \m/ and TPF, who initially pushed this treaty on TOOL due to what they viewed as incursions on the White Senate. The day after the Alabama Nation was created, Bama was attacked by a rogue nation, although little damage was done. Within a week or so of joining, Bama was made a TOOL Diplomat by Feigelinc, who then served as Diplomatic Corps General (essentially a MoFA). Bama's first diplomatic assignment was to NoV, as understudy to senior diplomat Maxen von Bismarck. Bama was soon given solo assignments at MHA, R&R, GATO, IRON, and elsewhere. Also during this period, he began posting actively on the CN forums, commenting on issues such as the Dove War, the Moldavi Rebellion, and the leadup to the Unjust War. He would later state that "I thought I could read the CN history thread, browse the wiki, observe the forums for two weeks, and know everything. I made a lot of stupid comments about things I knew nothing about. Looking back, I knew next to nothing at all about CN, I just thought I did. One of my few regrets in those early days was not taking more time to learn the ropes before I started acting like I had a clue what was going on." As August drew to a close and world tensions continued to grow, Bama was nominated to run for TOOL Council. At the end of the voting period, he was tied with NeoAnderson for the sixth and final slot. The race went to a thrilling week-long runoff (which was supposed to last 24 hours), during which one candidate or the other would often gain a one-vote lead only to see it return to a tie before a government official got online to close the poll. In the end, Neo defeated Bama by a margin of one vote. Unjust War and TOOL Government As September dawned, TOOL signed an with the Goon Order Of Neutral Shoving. TOOL had been courted by both GOONS and NpO, but Polaris withdrew her offer. A few days later, the Unjust War began. Due to the GOONS MDP, TOOL entered the war on the Unjust Highway side (allies of the Unjust Path bloc) on the night of September 10, attacking IRON, where Bama served as diplomat. Bama declared war on TehHelios14 of Karakura. Alongside Bama's Alabama Nation were Calderone of Central Columbus and Cyber King of Borat-stan. The TOOL forces managed to anarchy their opponent, who was 17 days into a backcollect. Within a few days of the war, Bama was counteratacked by Formanj of Norvegs Trøndelag, another IRON member. Formanj also attacked TOOL member ChewChew of Sepula. Neither TOOL nation was anarchied in the afternoon attack. That night at update, Bama and ChewChew anarchied Formanj. The next day, Bama and Calderone were attacked and anarchied by IRON member Peron of Llabesuf, who would go on to serve as IRON Minister of Defense (and incidentally would be Calderone's boss during the Karma War). Also around this time, an IRON member offered to give TOOL member Willem of Willems Nation his IRON forums password in exchange for peace. Rather than exploit this security breach, Willem reported it to TOOL, and Bama then reported it to IRON in the embassy. This honorable move helped strengthen the respect between the two foes. Soon after, the war ended. GOONS government officials participated in disgusting out-of-character (OOC) attacks against a member of the opposing coalition. Many alliances on the Unjust Path side of the war pulled out, including TOOL and her protector TPF. Others disbanded, including TOOL's other protector, \m/. TOOL's surrender terms included reparations totaling 90 million, decommissioning of military forces, and cancellation of all treaties for a period of two months. Soon after the war, Bama was again nominated for TOOL Council, this time winning a seat on October's Council. It was in October that TOOL began to experience activity problems. This resulted in the TOOL community not being as vibrant as it had been during the war, causing several expeienced members to move on, mostly to TORN. One of these members was FeigelInc, the Diplomatic Corps General. His final act as DCG was to appoint Bama as his successor. He soon got to know various people in the CN community, notably Slayer99 of TPF. Slayer, an experienced politician, helped Bama learn the ropes of the game. When TOOL's surrender terms came to a close, Bama negotiated treaties with several alliances. Pushing for Change Throughout the fall of 2007, activity problems persisted and active members continued to leave. TOOL's government structure was also very disorganized. In addition, the various recruiting drives without any type of academy system had resulted in large numbers of small, apathetic nations who hadn't logged into the forums since they joined. Now holding the rank of Diplomatic Corps General, Bama argued on several occasions for fixing these problems by reorganizing the government structure and instituting an Academy. The streamlined government structure, Bama argued, would make TOOL more efficient, while the Academy would help educate new members, get them active, and weed out the ones who would never log in again. Initially, these proposals met with little success, but as time went by and inactivity problems persisted, more people started listening. A small Academy was instituted and placed under the capable leadership of Varses, but Bama felt a larger Academy system was needed. Finally, Bama and several TOOL government officials, including Dodoei123, Bodebiek, Willem, and William Blake, decided to propose a new charter altogether, along with updated Academy and military structures. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Independent Republic of Orange Nations